marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anton Vanko (Whiplash) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Igor Vanko (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (usesCategory:Green Hair a green wig when in costume) | UnusualFeatures = Four prosthetic fingers on his right hand | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = A man from Russia who built a suit of armor to get revenge on Iron Man for the destruction of his village, and the death of his father. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Brannon Braga; Phillippe Briones | First = Iron Man vs. Whiplash #1 | HistoryText = Anton Vanko was a young scientist from a small Russian village by the name of Volstok. One day, the village was attacked by someone wearing a stolen suit of Iron Man armor who murdered a number of the townspeople, including Vanko's father in an attempt to frame Tony Stark. Using a specialized rifle, Vanko was able to shoot the impostor just before he fled, causing the chest plate on the armor to come off. Vanko became obsessed with exacting vengeance on Stark, still believing him to be the man who attacked his village, and decided to use the chest plate to fashion a suitable weapon to do so. Over the next six months, he reverse engineered a suit of body armor equipped with energy whips, and vowed to kill Stark in order to avenge his father. After breaking into the prison where Stark was being held for his alleged crimes, Vanko killed several guards and attempted to track down and murder Stark and his confidant Pepper Potts. Stark fought off Vanko using a crude suit of Iron Man armor fashioned from parts of various machines around the prison, and forced him to flee. After Stark tracked down the criminal syndicate who framed him, Vanko arrived at their headquarters, intent on finishing off Iron Man once and for all. It was there that Vanko learned that Stark was indeed framed and that the syndicate was hired to destroy Volstok by Russian Prime Minister Vladimir Putin, in order to wipe out an activist who was creating anti-Putin sentiments. Despite learning of Iron Man's innocence, Vanko made one final attempt to kill him, claiming that even though he did not destroy the village, his technology did. After the building caught fire, both men were ultimately forced to run to safety, and Vanko made his escape. Stark was later cleared of his alleged crimes, and helped rebuild Volstok. Vanko had no part in it, and instead went to Moscow, approaching Putin's residence in the Red Square and preparing to properly exact vengeance next time around. More recently, he joined Shadow Council's Masters of Evil along many other supervillains , in Max Fury's attempt to unleash the Abyss from a tri-crown and conquer the world. | Powers = | Abilities = Vanko is a skilled athlete and has great knowledge of technology, as he was able to make his armor from a destroyed piece of Stark Technology. | Strength = Vanko possesses the strength of a man of his height and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = A hard enough impact will cause his armor to lock up. | Equipment = A suit of armor crafted from the Iron Man Mark 16 armor and equipped with two electrically charged whips in the wrists. The whips are strong enough to slice through a metal staircase and can deflect bullets or be spun like propellers for limited flight. A pair of infrared contact lenses that give him night vision and the ability to perceive thermographic images through solid objects. | Transportation = | Weapons = Two whips constructed from the copper wires of the electromagnetic motor that powers the Mark 16 armor's weaponry. The whips are spring loaded and can extend up to 25 feet in length. The whips can be used for a variety of offensive and defensive maneuvers, Whiplash primarily uses them for slicing through solid objects, but he can also reverse their polarity and use them as grappling weapons or spin them to use for defensive purposes such as deflecting bullets or for limited flight. | Notes = * This character was created shortly before the movie Iron Man 2 premiered as a way to introduce a version of the Whiplash presented in that film, who wasn't very accurate to any other version of Whiplash created in the comics. | Trivia = * Whiplash has the same name as the original Crimson Dynamo, though the two are in no way related. | Marvel = Whiplash_(Anton_Vanko) | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.comicbookdb.com/character.php?ID=38636 }} Category:Scientists Category:Armor Users Category:Tentacles Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional)